When You Need My Love
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: Ino and Sasuke have had yet another fight so Ino having no where to go calls her exboyfriend Shikamaru for comfort. What happens when Shika gets tired of being Ino's play thing?


When You Need My Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Glad I don't because I could never think of such a wonderful plot line, but Sasuke would have died a long time ago.

A/N: Hello! I know I should be working on Blood of Eternity, but writers block has kicked in so I can't think of anything to write next. In the mean time I'm going to watch the first snow fall of the year and write this story, and probably a couple other short ones. Please read and review, I do except anonymous reviews. Oh and a part or two will be song and story they'll probably be in a darker blue or green.

Two in the morning telephone rings  
Somehow I knew who it was  
'Cause baby it's always the same old thing  
When you need my love

Shikamaru lay sleeping in his apartment when he was suddenly and rudely awaken by the annoying ring of his telephone. He rolled over groaning and looked at his alarm clock. Who the hell calls a person at two in the morning? He picked up the phone, while turning on his bed side lamp. "What is it now Ino?" Shikamaru asked yawning in the process. "Shika, I'm sorry for waking you, but I just need to hear you."

You say it's over again and again  
This time you've had enough  
Girl I know you've been fighting with him  
When you need my love

Shikamaru sat up and listened as the woman on the other end of the line told him for the 5th time this month, that Sasuke and she had broken up, and that she had had enough of his "cheating bastard ass". Finally after almost a half an hour Shikamaru let out a sigh and said "Alright Ino, you can stay here tonight." "Thank you Shika, I'll be there in ten or fifteen minutes." Then the line went dead.

Oh I wish I could just say no  
And get you out of my heart  
It must be nice to have some place to go  
When your world falls apart

Shikamaru hung up the phone and leaned back against the head board of the bed. Why did he always give in to Ino's sob story? Why did he still cling to the memories of the relationship they had had when Sasuke deserted Konoha? Ever since Sasuke had returned and Ino had dumped Shikamaru for him and every time they argued Which was near once a week Ino, who knew Shikamaru still had feelings for her, came crawling back to him. God, why did he have to be such a push over? Why did he always put himself in these troublesome situations? Shikamaru sat in his bed until he heard the familiar click of the door opening and the quiet thud of it closing. He lay back down and pretended to be asleep as he listened to his bedroom door opening and the creak of the bed springs followed by the feeling of warm hands running up and down his back. "Very funny Shikamaru, but I can tell when you're awake." Ino said in a smooth voice as she lay down beside him plastering her body firmly against his back. "Just hoping to get some sleep tonight." He replied rolling over to wrap his arms around her and joining their lips together. _'I'll regret it in the morning'_

He'll call tomorrow with the same old' line  
And you'll forget about us  
I'll be lonely until the next time  
When you need my love

The next morning Shikamaru awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and the phone ringing. Before he could untangle one of his arms from the sheets Ino had already taken the phone off it's receive. "Hello" She yawned. Shikamaru didn't even bother to ask who it was, he just laid where we was and watched as Ino's eyes filled with tears as she said how sorry she was and that she'd be home in a few minutes. Without taking a second glance at Shikamaru, she jumped out of the bed, threw on her clothes and bound out of the door without so much as a 'See ya later'. Shikamaru looked at his calendar, he didn't have to be at work till tomorrow morning, might as well get some more sleep. He rolled over not bothering to wipe away the one small tear that fell down his face as he drifted back into the numbing peacefulness of sleep having the same thoughts he always had after his encounters with Ino.

"Oh I wish I could just say no  
And get you out of my heart  
It must be nice to have some place to go  
When your world falls apart"

Now someday someone's gonna love me true  
And baby when she does  
Then I wonder what you're gonna do  
When you need my love

The next morning Shikamaru was up unusually early. Two hours early to be exact, so with nothing else to do and not wanting to return home, he wandered around Konoha looking for something to do. Eventually, he came to a small diner which he had heard served some of the best coffee in Konoha. He stalked into the restaurant and sat down at the counter and ordered a cup of coffee, black. He looked around the diner which was nearly empty except for a few young Leaf ninjas and one young woman of unknown origin with sand colored hair. He let out a sigh as he thought of his blond former teammate and one night bed partner. Why the hell did he let her walk all over him? This is so troublesome. He silently sipped his coffee as he continued to think of Ino.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. Shikamaru turned on his stool to find the young woman standing behind him. "Hey Shikamaru" she said with a happy smile "Long time no see" Shikamaru started at her in confusion. "Do I know you?" he asked. "I guess ten years can make a person forget" she replied with a small laugh "It's me Temari" 'T-Temari?' he repeated in his mind. The thought back to the third round of the Chunin exams, it was hard to believe that this calm, cheerful woman was the same wild aggressive girl he had faced and instantly fallen for. "Hey" he replied as she sat down next to him. "So, what brings you to Konoha?" he asked returning to his coffee "Nothing much" she said resting her head on her elbow "Just making sure relations are good between the Sand and the Leaf, mostly just wanted to get away from my brothers"

"You checked in with Lady Hokage yet?"

"No not yet, she said that I should be in her office at 8:00 so she could assign me to a guide and a place to stay." Temari said while ordering a cup of coffee for herself. "Explains why she wants to see me." Shikamaru mumbled. "Oh, so I guess I'll be staying at your place then." She said flashing another happy grin. "I'm glad."

"And why would that be?" Shikamaru asked taken aback by her last statement. "Because" she replied focusing on her coffee "I guess I've always wanted to get to know you, you seem like a pretty cool guy." Shikamaru sat looking at her for a minute before placing a few bills on the counter and standing up. "Come on, its only 6 so we've got two hours till Tsunade needs to see us, I can show you some of the city." Temari smiled and stood up as well as the two began what was promising to be a wonderful friendship and possible more.

6 weeks later

Shikamaru was enjoying a peaceful sleep when he was awakened by the shrill of the telephone. "Hello?" he answered "Hey Shika, I need a place to stay, do you mind?" he heard Ino ask from the other end. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile to himself "Sorry Ino but I do mind and I have a suggestion for you, take your whorish little ass and go rub yourself on someone who has time to listen to your sorry story." With that he hung up the phone not waiting for a response. How he wished he could see her face. He rolled over, wrapping he arm around his girlfriend's slender waist. "Mmmm who was that Shika?" Temari asked as she rolled over to snuggle into his chest. "Just the 'Whores of America' club looking for a donation." He said with a smile. He gently kissed the top of her head before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Yeah, then I wonder what you're gonna do  
When you need my love  
When you need my love  
When you need my love  
What are you gonna do

A/N: Well that's that. Oh and I'd like to clarify calling Tsunade 'Lady Hokage' I'm not sure what they call her in the manga and anime, but to my calling a woman 'Lord' is like calling a guy a 'Duchess' doesn't work. So instead of 'Lord Hokage' I choose to call her 'Lady Hokage' well please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
